


Dancing in Violet

by kez_al



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Elves, F/M, Human, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage, Party, Purple Wedding, Romance, Weddings, couples fighting for their surname is so badass, like why don't we do that, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez_al/pseuds/kez_al
Summary: "Wherever we go, we fight together and we accomplish whatever we want.We do what we want.We take what we want."
Relationships: Main Character | Jaquelline/Laceaga Darhal
Kudos: 10





	Dancing in Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Jaquelline is my MC from my first full playthrough in July  
> yes I am aware that her name is not spelled correctly, but apparently in July I lacked spelling skills and I've decided not to correct the spelling and we'll just pretend I was being ~unique~
> 
> Enjoy!

I stared down my opponent, eyes narrowed in mock scorn. He stared back, a small smirk playing on his lips, a dagger gripped firmly in each hand. I had a dagger—the dagger with which I had been practising for months, although unfortunately such training had been rather minimal in addition to the added bonus of being cut short. I had still endeavored to make the most of my lack of assigned trainers, and on occasion my ‘opponent’ would help—‘help,’ more like, insufferable as he was. Still, I wasn’t terrible; I could hold my own fairly well, although . . . perhaps not against _this_ opponent if he intended to beat me. Nevertheless, I was somewhat determined to win. It would be rather poetic, after all; I, the weak, pathetic human proving the dominant partner in marriage with her fierce and arrogant abductor. I grinned as I felt adrenaline rush through my veins. My opponent grinned back.

“Ready, rabbit?” he called.

“Ready for your surrender, _wolf_ ,” I retorted, my grin widening.

He scoffed. “Don’t want to fight? I suppose we could always agree to—” I took a step forward, slightly pointing my dagger towards him. His smirk returned as he arched an eyebrow. “Well, rabbit, this will be fun.”

My grin was smug as I continued my slow advance. He, predictably, remained where he stood, studying my movements. The small crowd gathered around us was hushed, momentarily pausing their revelry. Unfortunately, Cuthintal-bearer as I was, it was impossible for me to not draw attention, and although neither Lacey nor I had invited (many) onlookers, (many) onlookers had come anyway. The only welcome faces in the crowd were the Milirose cousins, Vadeyn no doubt scrutinising Lacey’s every move, lest he dare attempt to harm me—hah, as if I’d let him.

I tugged at invisible strings within me, attempting to call on my purple friend. Perhaps it would be a tad unfair, but . . . my foolish husband-to-be hadn’t made any terms for our ‘fight,’ and my affliction could serve as a weapon, so to speak. I would merely be . . . using my resources.

I pursed my lips, one corner curving upwards, as I felt the familiar presence within me. Lacey’s gaze became a look of mild trepidation. I smiled as a purple glow began to emanate from me. Lacey’s eyes widened slightly, much to my, perhaps a tad sadistic, satisfaction, but he kept his composure. I continued my advance. Yes, this _would_ be fun.

***

Vadeyn looked on at the couple preparing to engage in their marriage fight. Upon arriving at the wedding, he had been rather surprised at the turnout—at least two dozen elves gathered, drinks in hand, for this particularly unique ceremony. Many more had arrived later in the evening, apparently less interested in the revelry and rather more in the prospect of witnessing a human fight against an elf at least three times her age for her family name—not that anyone actually knew what it was, Vadeyn realised, but evidently she had one. Then, of course, to top it off, she was not just _any_ human; she was the vessel of the Cuthintal, and certainly the elves were rather interested to see if she would use such power to her advantage. Most of the island knew about her sea monster encounter, although most had not seen it firsthand, and as such these were most interested to watch a display of Cuthintal might.

“Ready, rabbit?” Laceaga called to Jaquelline. Vadeyn bristled. He wondered how Jaquelline stood him; how had her abductor turned into her lover? He couldn’t think her a fool—no, Jaquelline was strong, brave, and . . . cunning—intelligent; he had _seen_ it, first when she had gone with him to Likan to convince him to take a stand against the former Grand General, then as the months wore on he saw it in her ability to keep up with Duliae’s schemes, to keep her head high on an island bent on suffocating her. She was no fool; he knew that. Laceaga could not possibly have manipulated her; yet here he was, her lover, _marrying_ her!

“Ready for your surrender, _wolf_ ,” Jaquelline shot back. Vadeyn couldn’t help but smile. Their dynamic was strange, but at least Jaquelline was tough. She could hold her own. The worst thing Vadeyn could do right now was doubt her; if she wasn’t a fool—and she wasn’t—she must know what she was doing. Still, Vadeyn was unable to understand what Jaquelline found appealing in the vicious elf and would be ready and there for her if _anything_ happened.

Laceaga scoffed, and Vadeyn scowled. “Don’t want to fight? I suppose we could always agree to—” Laceaga stopped as Jaquelline took a step towards him. Vadeyn’s smile returned, smug. Laceaga smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Well, rabbit, this will be fun.”

Jaquelline advanced slowly.

The crowd of onlookers was quiet, observing the display with rapt intensity. The apparent seriousness of the lovers did nothing to ease a sense of tense anticipation in the air. But of course, Vadeyn thought, no wedding of Laceaga’s could ever be simply fun and laughter. Laceaga wouldn’t settle for a jovial fight—he would need to prove his prowess. Losing his family name to a human would also prove humiliating, even for Laceaga, who undoubtedly didn’t care much for continuing his lineage anyway. The very thought of him having a child made Vadeyn shudder. The thought of him and Jaquelline—

Vadeyn blinked and shook his head, horrified. He focused on the couple in front of him; he did not like where his mind was going.

Jaquelline stepped slowly towards Laceaga, her gaze intense but somewhat smug. Laceaga remained still, watching his lover advance. Then, to Vadeyn’s delight, a soft purple sheen began to glow around Jaquelline. Laceaga’s look of surprise gave Vadeyn further satisfaction. The crowd stirred in anticipation. Jaquelline’s advance sped up slightly as the purple surrounding her became gradually brighter. Laceaga’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he shifted into a more defensive position. The air seemed to still as the crowd looked on, waiting.

Finally, a purple wave burst forth from its host, directed towards Laceaga. He reacted immediately, dodging out of the way as best he could, but he could not escape the entire blow, and Vadeyn watched in uninhibited delight as one of Laceaga’s shoulders took a hit, forcing his body to twist towards the left and causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. Unfortunately, he did not lose his footing and quickly recollected himself—but he did look somewhat incredulous. Jaquelline, for her part, looked incredibly triumphant. Vadeyn found himself smiling and allowed himself to believe that Jaquelline would win this fight. Certainly none could argue that she was clearly the more powerful partner in this union.

“Was that fun?” she taunted, grinning.

Somewhat to Vadeyn’s surprise, Laceaga grinned back. “Don’t overexert yourself, rabbit.”

Jaquelline paced in a semi-circular motion a fair distance from Laceaga, her purple sheen, somewhat duller now, pulsing around her body. It slowly brightened as though building itself up for another attack. Jaquelline’s grin was smug. “Don’t overexert _yourself_.”

She stepped forward and another pulse shot towards Laceaga. This time, instead of attempting to dodge, he braced his body, apparently digging his feet into the ground as best he could and crossing his arms in front of his face. The outcome was arguably worse, as his upper torso shot backwards, his arms splaying beside him and a dagger flying from his grasp; his legs had to scramble desperately to regain balance. Somehow, much to Vadeyn’s disappointment, he remained standing.

Laceaga regarded Jaquelline seriously, an eyebrow arched, his remaining dagger gripped in his right hand. The couple stared at one another, Jaquelline’s purple aura shimmering, Laceaga’s expression studious—Vadeyn could almost see his mind turning. The Cuthintal pulsed around Jaquelline, brightening again, and Laceaga visibly tensed. Suddenly he sprang, sprinting towards her and covering the distance between them in milliseconds. Jaquelline’s face betrayed surprise, and as if instinctively she raised her free hand and another wave of purple shot towards Laceaga. He was far closer this time, however—almost upon her—and the wave hit him with far more force than before. He shot off his feet, landing on the ground with a hard thud, his dagger skidding from his hand. He lay on the ground, unmoving. Vadeyn found his feeling of triumph subdued by Jaquelline’s shocked and worried expression. Gripping her dagger so tightly her brown knuckles turned cream, she approached her lover slowly.

***

The silence was deafening.

_What have you done?!_

I bit my lip, walking cautiously towards Lacey, shamefully afraid of what I’d find upon reaching him. I was sure the trahyan hadn’t been lethal. I knew my capabilities. Still, I hadn’t used it on him so . . . well, I hadn’t used it on him _ever_. To my relief, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning slightly. A shaky sigh escaped from me, and I quickened my approach. The crowd around us erupted into excited whispers.

I assessed Lacey’s condition once I was closer. He seemed uninjured but perhaps a little shocked. He regarded me with a frown, a hint of awe in his eyes. I grinned, releasing the intense grip on my dagger I hadn’t been aware I’d been holding. “Ready to surrender now, wolf?”

Lacey stood slowly, brushing himself off. He didn’t stop frowning, but he didn’t look angry—perhaps a little miffed. He grunted, “You put on quite a show, _mysaora’a_.” He sounded impressed, and searching his eyes I found a hint of pride.

My grin widened. “Yes, the little rabbit defeating the big, bad wolf. Maybe we should switch nicknames from now on, hm, Lacey.”

He looked affronted. “I’m no rabbit.”

I dropped my dagger and reached up and grabbed his face, pulling it down for a kiss. He let me, one hand slipping onto the small of my back, the other resting on the back of my head. I faintly heard the crowd of onlookers in the background; some cheers, elves shouting Gha’alian words. Lacey pulled away smirking, and I grinned, as the Gha’alian skies opened into a downpour of rain.

“Such perfect timing,” I remarked. He hoisted me in his arms, holding me above his face, reminding me of the night he had proposed. I laughed.

The Milirose cousins surrounded us then, offering their congratulations for our successful union. It seemed they were carefully avoiding mentioning _my_ victory, but I supposed I couldn’t blame them. Lacey’s sore ego would be mine to bear. I did catch Vadeyn’s gaze, however, and he looked more victorious than I felt. I found myself laughing at that. How typical.

I felt giddy with a happiness that had nothing to do with beating Lacey in the fight. Our wedding was complete; our _union_ as husband and wife was complete. He was mine, and I was his. I gazed down at him, beaming, and he grinned back up at me. We kissed again, long and deep, pulling away for only a moment before bringing our lips together again.

Our intimacy drowned out all other noise, and his words echoed in my ears.

_“You are mine, Jaquelline. My family. So you should be my wife.”_

I pulled away once more, and, smiling, I whispered my words, “And you are mine. My husband.”

Lacey grinned at me. “I am _yours_ , _mysaora’a_.”

I blinked, wondering if he was acknowledging the official meaning of my victory in our marriage fight. I hadn’t entertained the thought of him taking my name despite my knowledge of what winning would mean. I didn’t entertain the notion long. Perhaps I was being a petty human, stepping willingly into a role of female subjugation that blessedly didn’t exist on this island, but I found myself wanting his name.

I smiled and kissed him again. “No, Laceaga Darhal; _I_ am _yours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will *maybe* make a part 2 where they go back to Edric to meet Aunt Vanya again and *maybe* have a little human wedding ceremony since that was my original idea but uh we'll see heheh  
> (when entertaining that idea I seem to have forgotten that Vanya would by no means approve of their marriage at allll so uhh~ also?? Lacey + traditional human wedding?? idk man doesn't seem possible)
> 
> anyway please let me know if there are any mistakes / if something doesn't make sense / if my writing can generally be improved, any feedback is very much welcome!
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
